We All Fall Down
by Step2Far
Summary: The murder wasn't thorough. There had to be holes, holes that could even bring him back. We just had to find out what they could be. But before that happened, he was gone. And he could be forever. The only family I had left.
1. Chapter 4

**This is my second fanfic…….and I'm wondering to see how it turns out! So anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Please review and I'll take any constructive criticism as long as it is not what I would consider hurtful…… You can send me whatever review in whatever wording you like but I never said I'll **_**take **_**it. If you hate it, though all views are appreciated, I do not tolerate uncivilized behavior or action in any form or size. **

**Well, now that that is all taken care of, if you are going to comment on it, tell me what you thought about it. Tell me that you had to look in the dictionary too much if you care that much……or if you're a word freak like me, tell me that you enjoyed the correct and unique usage of the words or something. And if you think it is just right then……..ok, I guess. Those are just examples…… **

**And I'm wondering if the paragraphs are too short…. Could you tell me if it is? Wow, this is me trying to use as much space as I can! I want a long chapter! Well, tell me what you think!**

**And one more thing, thank you so much to LiveAndDon'tRegretIt for so kindly giving me permission to use the playlist idea (I know that this is an idea that has history from other authors, but it is only courteous to ask permission to the one person that you saw had it first!). **

**Playlist: Bubbly- Colbie Calliat (typical, right?), **

**And one more thing!!! I'm so sorry about the long author's note! Most likely it won't happen again! It **_**was**_** and introduction. They're usually long….. If I have a very long author's note again, it will be about a sweet review that some one sent or something like that……**

_Survive the scars._

_Survive the breaks._

_Live through the struggles._

_Live through fear._

_Never lose faith._

_Don't lose hope._

_Love everything_

_Though there is nothing._

_Hate nothing_

_Though there is everything._

_Find your heart,_

_Wherever it may be._

_Cling to the edge._

_Don't go under the deadly currents._

_Stay above the surface._

_Gravity won't pull you under_

_If you fight it._

_You can make it _

_If you try to._

_Conquer all._

_Conquer death._

The sun slowly pierced through the black night sky blocked by a thick wall of clouds. The little water droplets falling from the atmosphere showed a perfect picture of the dimly lit land. The storm the night before had continued on through morning.

Dull and grey, the sky had not a single ray of sunshine break the barrier of clouds that were pouring out buckets of unclean rain.

The weather was exactly the same year-round; dark, cold, and rainy in this small town. The rare days of sunshine were eagerly awaited and unexpected in Forks. It appeared as if the sun struggled greatly to bring even a little light to this old land.

I watched the sun creep up in the sky as my tired eyes unwillingly opened. I swiftly pulled my covers high over my head begging for more sleep to take me. I waited expectantly, but with no success.

Groaning and miffed, I reached to grasp the covers in exaggerated slow motion. My mind balked when I found that cold, hard hands were already there.

Gasping, I froze as my only blanket was snagged away from my freezing body. I was startled to see warm, golden orbs staring at me with excessive intensity. A perfect, oval-shaped face with an amused was there to greet me when I opened my eyes. My brother was stanfing there grinning. He said, "No time to sleep! Get up!"

The beauty of this familiar face was still just as staggering as the day I had first seen it. With surreal features and a soul as beautiful as himself, I was proud to call him my brother.

Chris looked unnatural, but that was exactly what he was: a vampire. Angrily and bitterly, he told me once that he called himself artificial, and that he was not supposed to be a….what he is. He feels very strongly about it, yet he avoids the particular subject whenever he can.

Though he truly despises what he is, he still tries to make the best of life, and to not waste it. He jokes and laughs all the time, and he rarely slips into a harsh mood when he is reminded that he is a threat to everyone that is near him.

What makes him my favorite person in the world is that he tries to have a better life, and he makes an effort for things to become better all around him.

I remembered the day that made everything lead up to him believing he was a beast. It had all happened very suddenly and ungracefully. Chris was three and my life was just beginning.

When I was born, my mother died a few hours after, for a reason I could not understand. I was in my doctor's arms when the they told Chris what had happened, sobbing and wailing.

My father loved my mother fiercely, from what Chris told me. He said he had never seen anything like it. "It was so weird to be in the same room with them sometimes! You should have seen it, Elizabeth! It was like they were the only things there….." he had relived to me.

Three days after I was born, my father coincidentally went missing, never to be seen again. To this day we still wonder if he is alive, yet we know it isn't possible. My father's everything belonged to my mother. It is a simple and as bitter-sweet as that.

We were never reunited with our father, as we expected, and we were sent to a small orphanage in Washington which was quite modern and very kempt. It was right by where we used to live.

Everyone there was treated like royalty, as if it was the employees' duty working in the graciously-cared-for palace, but we orphans still for some reason unknowingly grouped together, rewiring our brains and protecting each other from the dangers of the world outside the haven.

Shielding each other from all, we became detached from the rest of the world. Our survival instincts were so potent that it felt like we were living in a dream, that we weren't even there. That still continues today as we come and go, and as Chris and I watch it happen.

We never did get adopted. We were ordering a double adoption, so we could stay together, so we were less likely to leave the orphanage. Being the only family we had left, after all our close relatives were either dead (very few had died), or were seen unfit to take care of us, we refused to be separated, for we were far too attached and we would never let go.

Immensely quick, time came and went in the Adoption Center of Washington** (a/n- I know it's not in Forks, and it's quite unrealistic for and orphanage to be in that small town, but I'm not sure of the exact location and that's just how the story is going to go…..) **and we watched it together.

Along the way, strange things started to happen. Some of the residents were…..unreal, alien in a way. Then I had no idea that they were what my brother would soon be.

***

On a cloudy January morning, danger lingered in the air, in every breath. It was uncomfortable, yet curious. Anxiety and anxiousness swirled in every mind. It was as if we could feel it running through our veins. It was potent, dominant.

The survival instincts of every orphan took charge in the breakfast hall. All knew it, all felt it. Eyes flashed around the room, signaling to be ready as they hardened, darkening. Mine flickered towards Chris. He gave me a worried sigh.

Tension grew as verbal walls were built. Sentimental purity was important to us, to protect all we had left. To be broken down again seemed a crime in our eyes. If we wanted to survive we could not let it happen.

One of the volunteers suddenly walked into the room, three curious beauties in tow, seemingly the root of our perturbation.

Several of us gasped in realization, their vulnerable eyes drawn in a mask of fear.

Two had mysteriously blood-red eyes, while the other had an impossible color of topaz, and angelic faces and features captivating us for a moment and willing us to almost tear down the façade shielding us from becoming prisoners in the waters of despair once more, while we were just above the surface.

The transcendental enigmas had strikingly pale skin that was whiter than anyone that I had seen before. One had profoundly red hair, matching the disturbing bloody eyes, that swirled on top of his head, slightly dazzling us all.

The second seemed to glow the most, despite red orbs. Her hair was a light, short blond that could probably reflect sunlight.

The third was the darkest of them all. Dark shadows under the gold irises and jet-black hair caused us to read him the most beautiful. We were taken aback by such gorgeousness that it should be a crime.

The two red-eyes tended to look swiftly around the room, curiously in hunger, but the golden eyes remained staring off in a distance, as if his mind was elsewhere. _My _eyes were trained on _him_, and I couldn't even impel them to transpose to Chris. Not even him.

Though my visceral palisade was still very much intact, my brain's wasn't. My brain seemed to have retired, except only when thoughts are on _him_, the mysterious, golden-eyed pale face that I had yet to learn the name of.

The plump volunteer covertly stepped in front of _them_, and daintily cleared her throat.

"Good morning, everyone! We have some new children with us today!" though all of them were at least sixteen or older, she neglected to recognize it. She gestured towards the red head.

"This is William Richardson." She continued down the line to the blond.

"And Anna Sanford," she smiled graciously as she turned to the last one and stared into the captivating eyes.

"And this," she said as she pointed to _him_. "Is Aaron Sanford."

My heart stuttered, drenched in the force of his name. Why was I acting this way? Never once had this happened to me. A mere name should bring my own heart to malfunctions!

"Why don't you all tell us about yourselves?" she instructed. She glanced pointedly at William signaling for him to begin.

He sighed but obeyed. "Obviously my name is William," he smiled lightly, "I was born in Sacramento in 1992," he peeked toward the volunteer.

"Tell us one of your hobbies," she suggested.

"Ok….I uh, don't do much, but hunting's a lot of fun!," it came out a bit as a joke.

The volunteer smirked and swiveled to Anna. "How about you, sweetie?"

"My name is Anna as Sarah so kindly pointed out," she simpered at the volunteer whose name was supposedly Sarah. "And I'm sixteen and I was born in 1993. My favorite hobby is music! I love everything to do with it! I can sing, happily, and I can play the guitar, piano, and the drums!" She seemed to have gumption. That was refreshing.

"Thank you Anna!" Sarah's eyes proceeded nonchalantly towards Aaron. I didn't understand how she could stand the vehemence of his eyes. Was I the only one who felt it?

"And you, dear?"

"I was born in 1993 in Miami along with my sister,"

I was awestruck by their voices, clear and seductive. Though, miserably, I was most attracted by Aaron's.

His eyes suddenly broke into Earth. The clouds in his eyes vanished and they traversed around the room, penetrating each object they landed on. I had to watch. I couldn't respite. I was a prisoner, in shackles.

My eyes were pained by the magnetism that compelled me to stay in that particular line of sight. This absurd new behavior of mine was uncontrollable, yet in a frightening way it was enjoyable.

I continued to stare and for a split second, I thought he could tell what I felt because it was so strong I didn't know what force could compare. Suddenly, one abstruse golden pair of eyes locked with mine.

My breath caught, but I couldn't look away. His expression softened, seemingly vulnerable to an extent. My will was virtually in his hands. Virtually.

"And what about your talents?" she persisted. He just shook his head, as if he didn't have any. That was….odd.

"Well, then, you may sit anywhere you like," Sarah suggested.

"Thank you, but I think we'll skip out on breakfast today. It would be best, I expect, if we would become familiar with our new temporary home," she enlightened her.

"Very well."

On that note they strode out of the room without another word, and Aaron's eyes took one last flicker toward mine before he too aesthetically walked out the door connecting us to the rooms in which we stayed.

It was quiet for the rest of breakfast, though it was our usual behavior, never speaking, just watching, listening, observing.

One by one, we all finished, and habitually went back to our rooms, and as it was a Saturday, we were free of school and all other weekly activities. This was our only free day.

I for one, stayed in my room, which was also occupied by two other girls who were probably outside. Reading and writing pointless poetry and working on a book that didn't even have a plot yet was what I seemed to find interest in all day.

When it was essentially time for lunch, I had read one hundred and sixty-two pages of Ender's Shadow **(a/n a little tribute to Orson Scott Card, writer of the Ender's Shadow series, which is a prequel series to the Ender's Game series. Honestly, you should read it if you already haven't)**, wrote three poems, and finished ten pages of the non-plot book.

I stood up from my twin bed, with a plain grey comforter and sheets, and faced the also-plain room in front of me. The walls were a pale blue (much to my distaste), and the carpet was also a whitish-grey color.

The room was fairly clean, with the exception of my space, which was cluttered with papers, writing utensils, books, which all reflected my life. My heart was cluttered, for I still did not know where I was, where I should be.

I was soul-searching, and so far I was unsuccessful. Although I tried everyday to find one philosophy, one reason, to be where I was, nothing seemed to fit. I knew, after all stories and lives I saw and read, you could only find what you truly believed in, at the most important part in your life, the one thing that changes you so completely…..

Looking at my past, you wouldn't believe that I _hadn't_ found whatever it was I was looking for yet, but it never came to me.

Shaking it off, I smiled at the aimless accomplishment I had made, packed it all up in a small book bag, and headed to lunch. I was usually alone walking to lunch, only to be accompanied by Chris later on the way.

As I walked, I watched the usual actions of the people around me. Two girls, chattering and squealing, as many best friends seem to do, sauntered towards the cafeteria. They seemed to be the most normal out of most of us. They really did stand out.

The mysterious new orphans had just appeared in front of me, as if they were standing there the whole time. They were close enough to be in hearing range, though they were speaking in a low murmur.

"It's time to stop avoiding it, Aaron! It's what you are!" Anna asserted.

"No, it is what _you _are. Not me."

"Stop trying to be noble! This is our nature! You don't just turn your back on your own way of life!"

"I'm sorry, but I already did."

"This is ridiculous! You-"

"You think that because you don't even remember what it's like to be in their place! You didn't have to go through it! You asked for this life! Both of you!" he jabbed a finger at Anna and William. "I was forced into it and I was almost killed by the ones like you who have no control!" he looked down sadly and angrily. "I never wanted this!" he hissed in a devastating voice, ancient and wistful.

With that he paced away, leaving them dumbfounded, but seeming to become a bit more understanding.

"You'd think he'd get used to it by now." Anna whispered. William nodded.

Then they too walked away, as if I was never seen.

**And that was the end of Chapter one! Did you like it? I'm wondering if there should be more action. But, it was only the first chapter…… I'm looking for more songs for the playlist!! Could some one help me out?**

**Thanks,**

**Changed4theBetter **


	2. Connections

**Hello, everyone……. Ummmm……. I don't have anything to say! Well, except for this is a continuation of the memory Elizabeth had on the first chapter. It won't be much longer, I promise. Well, I can't exactly promise that, now that I think of it….She had to get to know the strange creatures that you know are vampires before anything very big happens…. **

**And by the way, you might know that they are vampires but Elizabeth doesn't, so please, don't tell!! **

**Please review! Instead of blood, I'm thirsty for reviews, and right now, I'm at a severe drought!**

**Will you help this cause? How long can I survive? Please, have a heart! Thank you for those who **_**did**_** review! Every single one counts!**

**And again, I'm so sorry for the small playlist last chapter! I was sad that I didn't have more….and now that I do, I need to figure out how to put them on the chapter…**

**Playlist: Calling all Angels-Train, Bad Day-Daniel Powter (if you have any questions as to why I picked these, though to me they are quite obvious….then ask!)**

I was in a daze on my way to lunch. I wasn't exactly sure of what I should think about any of it. I had so many options of what that might mean, but none of the pieces fit. There wasn't enough information which, obviously, is the only thing necessary to solve a mystery, which was exactly what I was dealing with.

My brain spun as I searched the possible answers, though I couldn't even find any; that had never happened to me before.

They claimed to have a different way of life, or a life in whole, from what the small conversation suggested. And Aaron resisted, so from the little that I know about him, I would guess that what Anna and William lived by wasn't very humane or perhaps even civilized.

Whatever they were doing, I'd infer it was something they shouldn't.

But was this really any of my business? Should I care what these people are doing with their own lives that have nothing to do with mine?

I was being nosy. I was meddling in other lives and it was wrong………. I would stop. I would do whatever it took to keep my mind off of it. Yeah, very convincing, Elizabeth.

I rolled my eyes at myself and my senseless antics. I gave myself a little smile, amused by my inquisitive demeanor.

"Boo!" a familiar voice cried. Of course I jumped.

"Caught in your thoughts again, are you? Or are you just talking to yourself?" Chris teased. He was right. I was always so vulnerable of petty attacks such as these.

"So you caught me at a bad time." I smiled. "And thank you for interrupting me! I was being sarcastic if you didn't notice, by the way. I was in a very important conversation with myself! Today's topic: black holes! You can't even see them because they suck in all light, you know? Well, I guess you should have known that……You _have _gone to school before…..or were you skipping all these years?"'

"No, my dear sister, I have not! How could you think so lowly of me? Ugh!" he feigned hurt. "Besides, what better is there to do than to be kept in a room all day, learning about stuff you don't care about, only to go back to our rooms with mountains of homework and essays? Doesn't that just sound heavenly?" he mocked.

I just stared at him for a moment, and we laughed together, the thick sarcasm in the air suddenly evaporated.

"So, what do you think about the new kids? You seemed to have an eye out for that Aaron boy, and he couldn't stop looking at you, ether!" he elbowed me gently.

"I did not!" I said defiantly, too fast for the well-paced discussion.

"Of course you didn't! I admit he does have some good looks but did you really have to drool?" I wasn't drooling. Just observing. He was something different and I was curious.

"I was most certainly not drooling!" I remarked.

"Right……"

"I wasn't! I'm not that king of girl! To judge according to looks!" I sighed, exasperated.

"A bit overly-defensive, are we?" he mocked. **(a/n: overly-defensive, a phrase used a bit too often in the Twilight world, I might admit….but there aren't many things to describe it, are there? Sorry for that, though.)**

I groaned and stalked past him, forcing open the cafeteria doors. Chris was flocking me not too far behind.

"C'mon, Elizabeth, you know everything I said was true! Why deny it?"

"Because they're not true and that's not the kind of person I am! I don't form a crush," I lowered my voice. "after looking at a person once! You know that!" I glared at him.

"You've never…formed a crush in your life!" he grinned. "None of the guys good enough, are they? But don't worry, if Mr. Right comes along, I'll be there to pummel him in the ground for hurting you!" He was a bit too elated.

"Shut up!" But I smirked at him.

Eventually we ended up in our seats with food cordially placed in our hands.

**A (Aaron) POV**

The stunt that Anna and William were planning was absolutely idiotic and of course, very terrible.

I considered my brother and sister-aggregated in a loose term- as criminals. They were human blood drinkers, killers. Though I might have wanted to at one point, I could not consider them very good, apart from their endearing personalities.

And how could I?

After the lifestyle they chose to follow was tinted and blackened by hunger and disgust, I found them a new kind of evil, the kind that was vapid and incomplete. It was something that humans couldn't live near, or they would meet with death. Yet, they were anyways, because they had no choice.

The fallacious creatures that they were, that I am too, had stirred up a detrimental monster in them. It never ceased, it just grew bigger.

I knew, even though it would be hard, I would have to escape from my temporary family, no matter how heartless it made me.

Then I would have to do something about them. But what? Restrain them? I was much stronger and older than both of them, but they were human blood drinkers. They were also very strong.

I would need help, but there weren't very many "vegetarian" vampires out there. And what if they weren't willing? What then, would I do?

I couldn't take down my only family. And I definitely would not. It would be too cruel. To take away the people you love just for the humans they were killing.

Just then the thought sounded too awe-inspiring. It seemed to be heroic. It was wrong.

The pain was still just as sentimentally noxious. Just because it was considered a "good deed" and it would save lives, it still would hurt.

Did I deserve that hurt? Was trying to be good not good enough?

Whatever was the case, I would try to bring the two worlds together, to make them coexist **(a/n: not getting that idea from the store)**. But, until the world had a real need of it, I would not touch the choleric subject.

What I _did _need to think about, however, was how to destroy their plan and keep the humans alive for a little bit longer. That would take some thinking. I wouldn't be adept to do it alone.

I would involve the humans themselves, without letting them know the reason behind their own actions.

That might take even more work, but it would be worth it. I would save lives. A doing that would carry on my existence, alive or not, and make up for the ones I lost, or the ones lost because of me.

"Aaron?" William whispered, while we occupied the feckless lunch time.

"Yes?"

"Your not happy with us, are you?" he asked in uncertainty.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." I said in spite.

"I'm sorry. That doesn't change anything about me, though." He sighed and turned to Anna, drifting off into a conversation that would never include me.

I had no choice but to stare off, my eyes wondering on an irresolute trail. Usually, most things did not catch my interest, the prattle of the children there, the condition the room was in. It wasn't much of a cafeteria, just a large space.

But the activity of one lone child **(a/n and your guessing correctly who this is)**, the rare vibe of it, the alluring semblance of it all, did not allow me to look away.

This girl, Elizabeth, the name that I had dug up after unwillingly listening to each colloquy with my flawless but vexatious hearing, was so…… fascinating. I couldn't exactly point it out.

I couldn't help but stare at her, to try to calculate what she would possibly do next. She had already caught me once on the day of our arriving here.

She must have been so frightened, or tense at the least. Who wouldn't be after a freak was caught ogling her?

She seemed exceptionally friendly, and exceedingly kind. The way she so much as looked at people, it insinuated extreme intelligence. It was that kind of thing you could sense in people.

Something in me told me to confront, to, I'm guessing, learn more about her and to unravel the mystery. For a reason unknown to me, it sounded quite tempting. But I couldn't. Too early, perhaps? I just didn't it was the time, and I didn't know why.

"Aaron?" Anna said impatiently.

I looked up and before I knew it the cafeteria room was practically empty. Just a few people remained, including Elizabeth, I noticed.

"Oh, sorry," I murmured

. I stood up blindly and followed my brother and sister.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Anna pried.

No, the opposite. I'd seen nothing short of an angel.

**EPOV**

So we walked slowly and the door back to our rooms. Saturdays weren't very productive.

I made small-talk with Chris, trying to pass the time away. Boys weren't allowed in girl's rooms, whether they be siblings or not, so we were forced to talk outside his door.

"Hey, what about that science homework? Do you think you could maybe help me?" he said slyly.

"Chris, you are three years older than me! Don't you think it's a bit weird that there is a seventeen year-old is asking his fourteen year-old little sister to do his homework for him?"

"Well yeah, but your so smart!" he cajoled.

"Flattery gets you no where," I announced deviously.

"Ugh, you're so evil!"

"Like I said, flattery gets you no where," I grinned.

He stressed an exaggerated groan.

"Fine, I'll help you, but only checking your answers, and helping you on topics you truly know nothing about. Understand?"

"Yes ma'm!" he immediately perked up.

"Alright, get the homework, I guess we'll have to do it here," I sighed.

"And….could you help me with ma-,"

"Just bring all of it." I grumbled.

Chris disappeared into his room closing the door behind him.

I groaned and slid down to the floor, awaiting the massive decimals, words, diagrams, charts, graphs, and possibly essays I could be working with him on.

"Some one's a bit frustrated," a beautiful and desperately familiar voice mused.

I was being frightened a lot lately. My whole body malfunctioned for half a second for the unexpected approach.

"Oh, thanks for scaring me out of my wits," I grinned at Aaron.

"My pleasure. My name is Aaron David, as you heard from earlier today I presume?"

"Ah, yes. Hello Aaron. My name is Elizabeth Parker. Not to be shortened in any way, size or form. As you can tell I like the name Elizabeth….well better than the abominable nick names I could have," I babbled.

"Alright Elizabeth, I thought that you were the friendly sort of person, and I thought I should confront you……. Maybe you could help me a bit? I _am _new here. I'm not sure I have the system down quite right yet," he murmured.

"Why me?" I wondered bashfully.

"I'm not sure…… You must have caught my eye, but might it be alright if I followed you around for the day?

"Consider me your welcoming committee!" I beamed. "But, oh wait, Chris, my brother, asked me to help him with his homework." I admitted sadly.

"That is perfectly fine. I could help, if you'd allow me."

"Please do, if it's no bother," I said.

"Very well," he smiled.

Chris had then come back carrying five binders, three books and two chart, essay or and/or graph papers.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Aaron suggested.

"Na, that's ok, roomie," Chris said slyly, knowing I would catch on.

Roommates? Chris said nothing about that. Well, neither would I.

"Did you come to help us?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I did. Elizabeth here thinks you need it."

"Little Lizzie said that? Well, it's very true…My sweet, cute little sister has to help me with my homework."  
"Volunteered, thank you," I reminded him irritably.

Aaron looked at me curiously.

"No, he just uses that nick name to make me angry."

"Sure sure. So how old are you, Aaron? Are you going to be in my grade?" Chris asked as we started the load of work.

"I believe I am. I'm seventeen," Chris smirked at me as Aaron said this. I glared at him for a few unbroken seconds as he continued to speak.

"That's great! I have another homework buddy!" he laughed while Aaron chuckled along with him. "At this rate, I might get away with doing none of it!"

"Don't count on it, Chris," I snickered.

We endured most of the work in silence, with the occasional questions from Chris. We watched and corrected whatever needed correcting, taught whatever needed to be taught, basically did whatever it was that needed to be done.

Whenever he messed up on something, Aaron and I would find ourselves revising at the same time, and it became a routine; when it happened, I would for a bizarre reason blush, and promptly turn my head away, and he would have deftly did the same.

It looked as if he were very smart, knowing more than I did myself. Perhaps being around Chris too long, though I loved him more than it was imaginable, had dulled my senses a bit on how far intelligence could stretch.

Before long, he was done with everything, and with a "good work, mates!" we pondered on what we should do next.

"Well, I told Aaron I'd show him around……" I said.

"Were you two having a little discussion before I came? You better not be putting bad things in my little sis's head," he joked.

"Perhaps a thing or two," he murmured.

"Seventeen year-olds," I muttered, exasperated. Aaron smiled, as if enjoying some second meaning of what I said.

"After all those books she reads, I wouldn't be surprised with whatever has filled that hormonally enhanced brain of her's," Chris ruffled my hair.

"You know, I have a very nice collection of book of my own. You might be interested in them."

"I might," I said. "Thanks."

"Not a problem!"

"Nerds." Chris moaned.

"So I've heard," I said.

"I guess it's time to show Aaron around," I concluded.

"You two go on without me. I'm so tired from stretching my brain so much," Chris yawned in result.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess that means we're on our own," I glanced at Aaron.

"Night, guys," Chris said though it was still daylight. He ambled through the door and shut it, leaving us alone.

"Shall we?" Aaron suggested.

"Ah, we shall."

We strolled around in the building, though there was not much too see. I showed him all the important rooms, besides the cafe, which he had seen multiple times.

I introduced him to the common orphans and places. Were they strolling down the hallway or outside in the abundant yard, I would give them a proper greeting and then I would introduce them to Aaron. They, of course would freeze for a moment and hesitate to say hello.

I would just smirk at him before returning to the tour. He didn't know even the basics of what I was smiling about, though it was quite obvious. I found that very amusing.

He would ask questions or observations. As simple as, "You and your brother are very close," or even "How was your day today? I'm guessing it was boring."

All that he appeared to be was perfect. Not pressured, not too fast. It was just simple, and I liked that, to not be forced to reveal what I couldn't at the time. I didn't have to grow up too fast with him, like I had to in the past.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. We would be very close, I could feel it. We were so comfortable with each other, as if I could pour out my heart and not be questioned. He was valuable, and that was a fact that, already, would be very hard to lose.


	3. Good Deeds

**Ah, I can't wait to write what happens in the future of Falling Under! Please read, and oh, **_**please **_**review! I'm begging you! Remember the drought? Ah! It's not near finished! Review! REVIEW!!! **

**Please enjoy……. **

**And ummmmm…..just expect Elizabeth's memory to be a while…..Sorry, I didn't think of this when I started writing. And, right now I know Aaron seems a lot like Edward, but there's a reason for that. You shall find out later. Mwa ha ha ha!**

**And I would like to thank Harper Lee for creating a wonderful classic for me to write about. This chapter is dedicated to To Kill a Mockingbird. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do one earlier so now would b a good time. I do not own anything of Twilight. I do, however own my characters and my plot. So, I guess that was also my claimer…. And anyways, I also do not own anything of To Kill A Mockingbird………**

**Playlist: Covered in Rain-John Mayer (I might use this song more than once), **

***

Our relationship did not start with tension. It was always quite natural; even _the_ staring contest that had happened just hours before we had started our innocent friendship.

Even now, as we are never afraid to confront each other, we still just catch ourselves gazing at our faces, as if there was something more than just a face. It was…as if that wasn't what we saw. We saw deeper. Much deeper.

That's how it was for me, at least.

To him, I'm guessing, he just wants to hang out with a fourteen year-old. Nothing but a little girl that he found "the kindred of sorts".

But that wasn't much different than what I was feeling. I had just found a reason to be

That was all there was to it. It was a reason to believe that for once, that you are able to be in this life, and maybe you can just enjoy it a bit.

And that was what we both found, though his might seem as a bit less proportioned. A reason to just…..be. And no matter how small the reason may be, it was always there.

It was startling what with how fast it happened. It was natural, as it was defined in the past. In this relationship there was no time. There was just friendship.

And I would enjoy it.

Chris and Aaron had become very good friends. With how intelligent Aaron was, they hardly needed me anymore, as if I loved to help in the first place. He was the smartest person I had ever known, and it was very surprising.

With that extra time that was not occupied with theirs and my own homework and studying, I had a bit of free time to myself. That was usually spent with reading and writing that pointless, time-consuming, and honestly stupid no-plot book.

I didn't know why I kept at it. Why did I think an idea would wander into _my _head, and cause me to write a bestseller? It was completely idiotic, but I still wrote it.

I was still at a rough beginning, a thoughtless story about a girl. At the time, this poor girl had no future because I hadn't written it yet. What would I write though?

I knew, with all the books I read, that finding ideas at times wasn't easy. That comforted me to know that I wasn't alone. A small weakness of ours, the humans, always wanting to have another person in the world who knew what it was like.

With two pages done on the girl with no future, I sighed and flopped down on the bed.

Sometimes I would just lie on the bed and think about my _own _future. What should it look like? This building until I was eighteen, with nothing but Chris, my belongings and my brain. What would I do then? Find a hotel? Rent an apartment? Surely the orphanage gives you something to fall back on. Maybe they wouldn't let you leave until you found a job and a decent living space.

But still, it seemed so unappealing, to stay inside these walls for so long. I wanted to be adopted, to find an actual _family_. A family that would love me until the end of time.

Would that happen? And if it did, when?

I wished I could find one sign, a hint on what would happen to me next, after all that had happened to me in the past.

At times I would find myself crying, winded with the fact that I was nothing to this earth. I wasn't anything to be proud of, anything to follow. I was just the little orphan. What could I do, when so many cringe away from me because of my pitiful past?

Those who haven't felt it, the pain and loss, would think that you might even be dangerous, let alone have a repulsive, and unforgettable memory, because the fact that you could have been darkened and hardened by it.

And that _was _true, but only in a way.

You become lessened. Most likely, you _do _in fact, become a bit more darkened or hardened, but it didn't mean you weren't still good.

People mistake that reasoning.

And that was why it was hard to control the tears that almost flowed. I did have success though, and that was nice that I was strong enough. It was necessary that I thought of other things, the dull room, the knock on the door I would soon be getting from Chris and possibly Aaron.

I decided to think of Aaron, a light subject. The time we spent with him was surprisingly minimal. It was just that period before lunch, as he was obliged to help Chris with his homework, but at times he did give us the time after that, still before lunch, but for me, nothing else.

That was questionable. What was that about? Was that the only time he had?

I had no more time for contemplation because that knock I'd been waiting for had finally come.

I skipped to the door, happy to be free, and swung it open. I was delighted to see a handsome-looking Aaron by Chris's side, though handsome didn't quite explain at all.

"A bit eager, are we?" Chris asked.

"Hey, not everyone is so cool and seventeen like you," I teased.

"Life is so good," he said.

"Yeah, sure. So, men, what is on the agenda for today, hmm?"

There was a slight pause, usually occupied by me thinking of an actual thing to do.

"Hey, it's not as if we can go mini-golfing," Aaron muttered.

"It's _so fun_," I sighed.

"When have you ever gone mini-golfing?" Chris saw right through me. He knew I had never gone.

"In my dreams," I muttered.

"Yeah, because you have nothing better to dream about," Chris countered.

"Nope!" I merrily asserted.

He eyed me suspiciously. "What _have _you been dreaming about?"

"Ha! You'll never know!"

"I can guess….." He said mysteriously.

I knew where that was going. "No! Don't you dare."

"Not today, but don't test me, girl."

"Fine, whatever," I mumbled.

Aaron laughed suddenly. "You two are hilarious."

"Thank you, thank you very much," I performed a bow.

We all laughed at that.

"You know, situations like what we just had, wondering what we're going to do today, it strangely reminds me of To Kill a Mockingbird….." I said randomly.

"And that was random…. But yes, I sort of agree with you," Aaron thought quietly.

"I call Jem!" Chris yelled.

"Oh big brother, you're so childish!"

"Well, hey, you're Scout so I had to be you're big brother!"

"Sometimes I honestly think you're younger than seventeen."

"Sometimes I think you're a lot older than fourteen!" he grinned.

"I _know_ I am."

With all of that said we decided not to do anything. We were never playing, like the children from the book, just either walking around or sitting somewhere. It was very simple.

We headed off to lunch after that and parted ways.

**APOV**

Ever since my befriending of the Parkers my family had been very angry with me. They tried never to speak to me but when they did, an argument would occur, and that would make me even angrier and cause me to spend more time with my friends.

Only in my subconscious did I remember that I had a secret that was crucial to be kept that way. As we were merely friends, it wasn't difficult to keep that piece of information to myself. It of course did not feel particularly right, though.

It was as good as I could have it though, and I would just have to deal with the cracks.

The Parkers were very friendly and loving children. They never failed to amuse or entertain, and I was always intrigued.

They also were very close, an unbreakable bond between the two. It was so amazing how in-sync they were.

Though it was heart-wrenching to admit it, that is usually seen only after harsh situations. I could only imagine what their own situation-why they were in the orphanage and everything in between-could have been.

And that was a hard thing to accept.

I just thought of them, mostly Elizabeth, who did not know how truly innocent and pure she really was, and I knew that was something they wouldn't ever deserve.

It broke my dead heart to think that she (they, says my subconscious) had to endure it, and how unjust it was. As of then I might not have been able to handle knowing, not that I would become afraid, but that I would be unbearably unhappy.

It was astounding on how well Elizabeth disguised herself. Instead of being fourteen, she acted older than her own brother, and most, maybe even herself, thought it was natural to her, they thought that was what she really was.

To me, it was stunning to see such awareness in a little darling angel (**a/n: no, he's not thinking too fast. One, he's a vampire, the speed of his thoughts is phenomenal, and two, you calculate the difference between people and angels very fast. Right now he is thinking of this girl as sweet and one of the most innocent people he's ever met. As of now he thinks that's all he feels. I tend to think little innocent kids are just darling angels, don't you? Oh, and sorry about the long a/n……)** such as her. It would be so terrible to me to see her lose that precious innocence that made her so fragile.

I truly did not know what she did to make herself go into such an act. Was it pride? Not likely. Saving her brother from grief? That sounded more like her. I would have to observe to figure out the possibilities.

To anyone that looked at her, I'd bet they saw emotional strength and a bit of independence, and obviously they saw beauty in her, but I had wondered if the inside could have been a bit different.

Perhaps it was a broken, not whole soul that was so mangled that she was forced not to show it. That, I desperately hoped was not the case.

Either way, she had found a way in the world one way or another, and it seemed she was going to keep it that way. She _was _strong, but I though that maybe that strength shouldn't be necessary.

In short, I liked them very much. The funny little conversations those two had, the friendliness and warmness of them, how approachable they were, and they were fun to be around, but that was all it could get to. We could only be the slight friends that we were.

Though it seemed an important friendship to me, it was just an acquaintance matter for them. We only spent about an hour a day together, and half of it was spent doing Chris's homework.

I knew it wasn't healthy for them for me to be around them. In the first place, I didn't know what had possessed me to ask poor Elizabeth to show me around.

***

_I saw her walk to her brother's room (which was also my room) and slide down to the ground against the wall in a frustrated manner. Her eyes were annoyed, and she was sighing almost silently. _

_I wondered why that was. I was walking to the room anyway so it didn't hurt to ask. _

_That conversation didn't last long. I racked my brain to think of something to say._

_Just about then, something about me exploded, and I found myself asking her to show me around the orphanage, and that I didn't know the system. That was a lie. I catch on fast being a vampire. _

_I didn't know what insane thing in me made me do it, and a internally hit myself several times. But it didn't matter, the future could have just changed course for these two. _**(a/n: Sorry about the holes in the memory. At the time I'm not able get on the internet, so I couldn't read what I wrote before…..) **

***

I looked back on that and I knew what I had done was selfish. It was wrong, but the damage was indeed done. If I could find a way to undo it though, I would.

My poor little friends, the worst could happen to them because of me, the selfish vampire.

_Vampire._ The word was so disgustingly familiar. I despised it more than what was healthy for me. I knew that was strictly a vegetarian feeling. We were guilty for something that most of us didn't have a choice to become.

I only knew of three covens that were fully animal blood-drinkers. That was the Denali coven, and the Olympic coven, which was very close and might have heard of our arrival, and an unnamed coven in southeast Antarctica.

I had warned Anna and William about the coven, but they thought this was one of the only places we could go.

We had been traveling, being nomads of course, and ended in Washington, a sorry coincidence. So they, being so thirsty and not feeding in weeks, they went to the closest place. It had to be here.

Traveling in sunlit lands as a human blood-drinker had its drawbacks. They had to wait until night, which in my companions' case didn't make a difference because I had stalled them by all means possible while I improved my own plan.

I really didn't have a plan. I was stuck between terrible options. To kill or to flee. Fleeing would keep them safe, but the rampaging and killing would still live in. To kill would be to eliminate the first ones I took in.

I was much older than both of them. I was actually born in 1893, and changed when I was seventeen in 1910. William was born in 1960 and Anna in 1972. I had found William before Anna. It was in a span of two years.

Now it had been five years. I knew that I never had a brotherly bond with them. It was more fatherly, though we looked the same age. I had found them after they came out of the stage of being newborns and they had already committed to their life.

They knew no different than to drink human blood until they met me. And I had learned from the rumors in the air of the father of the Olympic coven of being what they had nicknamed vegetarians. I wondered if that was where it all started.

I knew it couldn't have been done without his magnificent willpower and loathing of his own being. So perhaps it was good that we hated ourselves.

Once again I was interrupted from my thoughts. That seemed to happen a lot lately. We were in our rooms, and it was 1:35 in the morning. Usually this was the time I really had to myself, thinking about whatever was current or crucial.

The orphans weren't separated by age, but only by gender. There was a little four-year-old in the room that was moaning in his sleep. Of course he would have some bad dreams, he was so young and without his parents. It had to do damage.

I looked over and found him tossing and turning. He looked so frightened that non-beating heart sank.

I walked over to his little bed and lightly shook his shoulder. At first I had no success, but his eyes started to flutter and the moaning ceased.

"Hey," I whispered.

He turned over to look at me. His eyes widened as he took me in. Maybe he wasn't used to many people confronting him, I didn't know.

"Are-are you a…. a angel?" he asked.

I wondered why he would think such a thing. I knew that we were enhanced in beauty but it couldn't have that much effect. It thought that it could be better if I told him yes, that I was. It could give him peace.

"Why do you think that?" I winged it.

"Mommy told me about angels one dime. She said they were…beau-da-ful and they were from hea-ben. You're pretty, so you're a angel?" he sounded confused.

"Well…no, I'm not. But I can be your friend. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! But…I don't know your name," he frowned.

I laughed. "My name is Aaron. And what's yours?"

"Aiden," he grinned.

"Ooh, I like that name, Aiden. It means little fire in Greek. Perfect for you," I murmured.

"What's geek?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Greek. And it's a type of language. When you speak in Greek, you're talking a little different than we talk. Like, how we say hello, they say it differently," I tried to explain.

"Oh, I dink I get it. It's like…Span-eesh. My friend's mommy knew how to say it"

"Yes, that's exactly right," I said. I was starting to like this child.

He yawned. I could see he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I think it's time for you to get back to sleep. If you like, you can tell me what that dream was about in the morning. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Aaron…." He muttered.

"For what?"

"For making the dream go away and being my friend."

With that he fell asleep, leaving me confused and happy. I made the dream go away. I helped him, but I didn't know how I did it.

***

Little kids made up their minds very quickly. They make their decisions without thinking about it much.

Maybe it was that they jumped into things too fast, so they would suffer or enjoy the outcome later. Or maybe it was that they knew no better, so they went along with anything.

Or it could be that, since they knew no difference between good and bad, there was this separator in the back of their head, making decisions for them.

I only knew this, ignorance was bliss. It wasn't so much ignorance as it was innocence. It's something that is hard to give away.

When the boys woke up the next day, Aiden ran right to me and jumped on my bed, smiling widely, telling me how he didn't have a bad dream that night. He was so happy as he told me. His blue eyes sparkled even more, grinning.

My friendship with that little boy told me that I did something right, and that was nice to know. Maybe that was just the beginning.


End file.
